Trapped Mouses
by Medic-kid
Summary: Team 8 has left Konoha for months yet they haven't come back. Orochimaru and his minion, Kabuto are the ones who kidnapped them. how will they survive? i know, bad summary


**A.N : Hi again! I tried to make another story because it seems that my first story didn't got it well. Anyway, the timeline of this story is after the Sasuke retrieval's arc. Enjoy! (oh, and please don't take the totally weird title seriously)**

* * *

**Trapped mouses**

**-In the hokage's room-**

It has been a month since team 8, included Kurenai was being sent on a mission to inspect Otogakure, but there has not been any news from them lately. The last news that Hokage received was that they need more time to inspect Otogakure since it seemed someone had spotted them, but that is a week ago. Tsunade understood that this mission may require a lot of time, but a month? That is too much, don't you think?

Tsunade decided to send some anbus to escort them, but even those anbus gone without ant traces. What is happening with the mission? Should she send the other rookies to escort them? She is really annoyed that she will throw anything at you if you talked to her right now…

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. As usual, she allowed that person to come in, only this time she say it louder that it nearly become a yell. "Godaime-sama, it has been a month since Hinata went on a mission, I require an explanation for she yet still not return." Hiashi complained.

"Hiashi, team 8 hasn't given any news lately. I'm sorry, but temporary we're doing our best to find them." Tsunade apologized. Hiashi barely given any answer when someone barrage inside the hokage's room so sudden.

"Hokage-sama! I found Akamaru injured!!" Tsume come in without knocking the door. Hearing that, Tsunade immediately gave her order.

"Bring it here!"

**-Meanwhile in an unknown place (yet)-**

"Uh…" A girl moaned, tried to rub her eyes but that remain an attempt. Her body felt sore after the battle she had before, but that is not the only thing that troubled her. Why is she in such a dark place? Why do her hands being bind over her head? Moreover, where is her team?

"Kiba-kun? S-shino-kun? K-Kurenai-sensei?" She called. First, there is no answer, and then she tried it once again, but still no answer. Finally, after her attempt to call them a couple times, someone gave her response.

"So…You finally awake, Hinata-san"

She is glad that someone answers, but it is not her comrades' voice! His voice seemed familiar somehow. It is soft and seems relay able, but she knew who own that voice too well."You…K-Kabuto-niisan??" She said nervously.

"Yup, it is me," Kabuto replied with a smile. "Please don't scream, you will disturb your friends' sleep"

Hinata was frightened hearing his answer. Sleep? What did he mean? What happened with them? Shot! "If only I wasn't faint that time…" She muttered, cursing herself.

**Flashback –somewhere in the forest-**

"K-Kiba! P-please slow d-down a-a bit…!" Hinata said. They were just escape from a bunch of ninjas that ambushed them before. They did have quite a rough time fighting those ninjas, mostly Hinata. That's why she couldn't keep up with Kiba's speed.

"Relax Kiba, Hinata has suffered a quite amount of injures during the last battle. And it's not like you don't get any. Slow down, after all it's almost night. Let's find a good place to rest, okay?" Kurenai adviced.

Kiba nodded. Soon they have set their camp. Hinata is cleaning herself by the nearest water source while Kurenai prepared their dinner. Kiba and Shino are setting the camp.

"Now then, hurry up Kiba, Shino. The fish is almost ready." Kurenai said. Hinata just came back from her bath and walked toward her other two comrades. "K-Kiba-kun, you set the camp upside down…" Hinata remarked.

"What did you—WHAT THE..?!" Kiba shocked at his hand made camp. It is really a total mess! (Please don't ask me to explain it in detail) After all, he is busy complaining toward Shino while doing so, that is why…

"Huff…Eat your fish, Kiba. You can sleep in Shino's tent, that's a lot more efficient than wasting your time re-create that tent of yours," Kurenai advised. Kiba gave up and immediately ate his fish. He will not waste any moment on rebuilding something that he has no idea how to do…

They all four ate their fish happily. Shino and Kiba were having a slight fight while Hinata is talking to Kurenai about…something. However, suddenly all those happy moments were gone…

"I'll go get some water" Hinata remarked. She stood up and walked toward the water source. Once she got there, suddenly she felt dizzy and all that she saw were starting to fade into black.

The other three had waited for her for almost 15 minutes when Kurenai starting to felt something awkward. "I'll go checked on Hinata." Shino said. But just after he stood up, thousands of kunais suddenly floating toward them and BOOM!!

The camping area was full with brown smokes. Luckily, the three of them managed to escape in time. "Kurenai-sensei,what is that?!" Kiba asked in shock

"Someone must have set trap. Shino, use your bug to find Hinata. Kiba, cover him. The culprit is still here," Kurenai commanded. Shino let out all his bugs but…

"It's futile to do that, Aburame Shino-kun" A man said suddenly. He stepped out of the shadow while slowly putting down the card he was holding that once blocked his face. "Your friend is here" Then a sound nin that was holding Hinata by her collar appeared beside him.

"Yakushi Kabuto!" Kurenai said with anger. Hinata was paralyzed in his hand, but she can assure that she is not dead. Shino pulled his bugs back into himself since there is no need to look for her anymore. He and Kiba was quite shocked with what they were seeing, "You-…Yakushi..Kabuto right? That man who gave us information inside the card?" Kiba said in disbelief. "Y-you…Why did you hurt Hinata?!"

Kabuto didn't mind his question at all; instead he turned at Kurenai. "Kurenai-san, you won't mind if we borrow you and your students, wont you?" He asked sweetly, really convincing that he is just a plain naïve yet kind teen.

"No way I will-" She was backhanded by that teen, and she collapsed. "Gomen Kurenai-san, I will have to use force if you disagree." Then he turned at the both kids. One of them was as stoic as ever while the other one was angry with the person who hurt his comrade and his teacher. He didn't know him well, but he somehow he doubted of hurting fellow Konoha ninja. But this is his comrades, and he had hurt them! He had to pay!!

"Teme, you'll pay for that!" Kiba charged at him altogether with Akamaru. However, he just ended up being backhanded as well. He is too angry to think about the enemy's possible movement. After he did so, he looked at the only person of team 8 that were still standing uninjured. "So, you're the last one…,"he smirked. "How shall I do it to you then? Shall I use force? Khu khu khu" Kabuto mocked.

Shino didn't answer. He was thinking a way for him to save all of them. But is it even possible? He is facing a teen that had entered the chuunin exam 8 times and drop out of it 8 times as well. That teen, Kabuto, had managed to sneak behind Kurenai, who is a jounin, and backhanded her. While he's just a genin, that mostly need to depend on his bloodline. He had weaknesses, that's why he's in a team. He had comrades that can cover that weaknesses of his. But now, since they are all unavailable, how will he survive?

"No answer? Very well then!" Kabuto charged at him in a swift move. Shino's bugs managed to detect his cakra movement and do bugs substitution jutsu. Shino threw several kunais at him but he reflected them easily. Then Kabuto activate that scalpel hand, and then he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Shino is hiding somewhere, quite terrified and amazed. He's thinking a way for him to contact the hokage, maybe they can send reinforcements soon... But he has to forget that for now. "Found you!" He smirked.

* * *

**How's that? Whatever you think about this story, please review OR I wont continue!! Btw, next chap is about those who were captured were tortured, quite dark and quite a lot violence. Hope you'll be interested**.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Teme: bastard**


End file.
